


Une jeune fille qui devient une femme

by NamiLaVoleuse



Category: One Piece
Genre: Canon Compliant, Doflamingo knows a lot, F/M, Lemon, One Piece Universe
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:09:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22244632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamiLaVoleuse/pseuds/NamiLaVoleuse
Summary: Voilà 3 ans maintenant que Dressrosa et Viola sont sous le joug de Doflamingo. Elle le déteste mais... il a beaucoup à lui apprendre sur la vie.. Rated M pour les chapitres suivants.
Relationships: Donquixote Doflamingo/Violet
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	1. Les hommes sont tous des porcs

Cette histoire de déroule dans un village où jouets et humains partagent leur quotidien : Dressrosa. La ville est magnifique, le soleil y règne et les spectacles sont monnaies courantes : de la danse et des combats de gladiateur, il y en a pour tous les goûts ! Malheureusement, tout ceci n'est qu'une façade car Dressrosa cache un terrible secret : les jouets sont en fait des humains oubliés de leur proches qui sont réduits à l'état d'esclave. De plus, le royaume repose sur un réseau de trafic d'armes et de fruits du démon artificiels qui alimentent le Nouveau Monde. Ceci n'est vrai que depuis 3 ans lorsque la Donquijote Family prit le pouvoir de force à l'ancienne famille royale : les Riku.

Viola Riku faisait partie de cette famille. Cependant, elle a dû rejoindre à contrecœur la Donquijote family qui lui avait tout pris : son père, sa sœur, l'honneur de sa famille et le bonheur de sa nièce et des citoyens. Tout ceci était la faute de Doflamingo : leur chef. Elle le haïssait.

Elle n'avait que 19 ans au moment de l'incident, et pour protéger son père, l'ancien roi, elle est restée aux côtés des nouveaux souverains. Etant de sang royal et possédant un pouvoir intéressant, Doflamingo avait vu en elle un potentiel et ne l'avait donc pas chassé. Elle est ainsi entrée dans la maison de Pique de Trébol.

Elle avait maintenant 22 ans.

Elle ne s'était toujours pas habituée à cette vie de mensonges mais elle devait faire avec. Elle souriait aux citoyens qui ne se doutaient de rien et fréquentait tous les jours ses bourreaux avec qui elle devait aussi partager ses repas. Elle n'avait pourtant qu'une envie c'était de les insulter, de leur cracher dessus et de les tuer. C'était tous des porcs, des monstres inhumains. Les deux pires étaient bien sûr Trébol et le chef Doflamingo. Le premier était un homme absolument répugnant. Tout, absolument tout, chez lui la repoussait : sa façon de parler, la morve qui lui coulait du nez et de à peu près partout tout son être était repoussant au plus haut point. En ce qui concerne le second … Le dégoût n'était pas physique loin de là. Doglamingo était un homme âgé de 34 ans à ce moment, très grand, soigné et solide. C'était un des fameux 7 Grands Corsaires et le roi du pays. Néanmoins, c'était l'homme le plus maléfique qu'elle n'ait jamais rencontré. Il était complétement fou et c'était un vrai sadique. Il savait à quel point le genre humain pouvait être sordide et aimait la violence et c'est ainsi qu'il bâti son empire dans le Nouveau Monde. Tous les gros bonnets du Nouveau Monde lui mangeaient dans la main : c'était un vrai génie. Un génie du mal.

La cruauté de Doflamingo était sans limite et son regard pour la vie humaine n'existait pas, à part pour sa famille. Sa famille était très importante pour lui. Viola le savait. Mais elle ne se considérait pas de la famille. Ce sont juste des monstres qui méritent de subir pire que la mort. C'était à cause d'eux qu'elle n'avait plus personne. C'était à cause d'eux que tant de monde souffrait. C'était à cause d'eux qu'elle pleurait presque tous les soirs dans sa chambre…

Retournons à l'histoire qui se déroule sous une belle journée ensoleillée. Viola voulait profiter de cette belle journée aussi loin de ses hôtes que possible. Elle voulait s'adonner à une de ses passions qui lui permettait de s'évader : le flamenco. Voilà quelques années maintenant qu'elle s'y était mise. Elle y trouvait un réel charme et appréciait le jeu de séduction qu'il faisait naître entre les danseurs et ceux qui regardaient. Elle voyait bien comment les hommes la regardait et cela lui plaisait. Ils détournaient rapidement le regard mais elle arrivait à les captiver assez longtemps pour se satisfaire. Sa situation faisait qu'elle n'avait jamais été avec un homme. Ce jeu de séduction était la seule chose qu'elle avait connu. A vrai dire même si elle avait voulu être avec un homme, aucun ne lui avait adressé la parole : peut-être qu'ils n'en avaient pas envie pensait elle souvent. Etait-ce à cause de sa position ou ne plaisait-elle pas assez ? Elle ne savait pas.

Cet après-midi encore elle dansait, rose en bouche et accompagné des guitares. Elle rayonnait dans sa jupe longue rouge et son haut noir en dentelles. Elle avait remarqué les regards d'un homme qui s'enfuit au bout de quelques secondes comme s'il s'était rappelé quelque chose. J'aimerai bien comprendre. Cette fois elle tenta le coup, elle interrompit sa danse rythmée et se dépêcha de rattraper l'homme. Il faisait une tête de plus qu'elle, devait avoir la trentaine, était brun et assez bien bâti. Elle lui lança :

« Bonjour, je vous ai vu m'observer »

L'homme sembla content mais inquiet.

« Je suis profondément désolée Violet-sama, je n'aurai pas dû » répondit-il en s'éloignant à nouveau.

« - Pourquoi partez-vous ? Je ne vous reproche rien.

Je ne suis pas censée vous parler de cette manière

Et qui vous l'interdit ?

Nous le savons bien dans le royaume. Doflamingo-sama ne veut pas que l'on approche les femmes de sa famille. »

Il était vrai que Doflamingo tuait les étrangers qui s'intéressaient à Baby 5 et qui essayaient de profiter de sa naïveté. Mais, elle, Violet, n'était pas vraiment de sa famille. Elle était juste un pion dans ses plans, enfin c'est comme cela qu'elle se considérait. Puis, un sentiment de rage naquit : essayait-il de contrôler ses faits et gestes ? Mais pour qui se prend-il ?! Il m'en fait déjà assez baver …

Elle devait lui montrer qu'elle n'était pas son toutou et qu'il ne pouvait pas lui dicter sa conduite. Elle savait pertinemment qu'elle vivait dans une cage et qu'elle était prisonnière avec eux mais elle espérait toujours avoir un peu de liberté. Elle voulait vivre ses propres expériences et donc pour convaincre l'homme elle tenta de bluffer :

« - Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça. Il ne vous fera rien sans mon accord.

Etes-vous sûre ? L'homme parut soulagé.

Oui, comment vous appelez-vous ?

Eric

Que dîtes vous d'un dîner ce soir Eric ?

Je-je ne sais pas. Je ne voudrai pas que vous ou moi ayons des problèmes.

Il ne peut pas toujours me surveiller.

… Et bien ce serait avec plaisir Violet-sama

Et bien disons 19h ici. Je vous laisse choisir le restaurant. »

C'était une vraie aubaine pour cet homme. Viola était la femme dont tous les hommes rêvaient à Dressrosa mais elle était bien sûr inaccessible. Il avait enfin l'occasion de l'avoir pour lui… Il ne laisserait pas cette chance lui passer sous le nez. Il connaissait un endroit en retrait, plutôt discret qui était parfait. Il pourra enfin se vanter auprès de ses potes.

« - Je connais l'endroit idéal. Vous qui dansez le flamenco, vous devez aimer la paella ?

Mais bien sûr !

Très bien. Je vous dis à ce soir alors.

A ce soir. »

Viola était plutôt satisfaite de cette rencontre et rentra au palais. Elle se sentait désirée car c'était en fait à cause de Doflamingo si personne ne l'approchait. Elle voulait lui montrer qu'il ne l'aurait pas comme ça.

Elle se dirigea jusqu'au bureau du Corsaire et frappa à la porte. La forte voix de son maître retentit :

« Entrez ». Elle s'exécuta.

Il sourit à la vue de la jeune femme. Quel malade.

« Violet-chan, quel bon vent t'amène ? » il demanda.

Elle hésita une seconde car elle n'avait jamais osé froisser cet homme mais elle s'était décidé.

« Je ne me joindrai pas à la famille ce soir pour le dîner. Je sais que c'est la tradition mais .. j'ai … d'autres plans. »

Doflamingo perdit son sourire. Il avait ce regard qui faisait peur à Viola.

« - Je peux savoir ce que tu as de mieux à faire ?

Je …. vais dîner avec un ami. » Elle n'avait pas réfléchi à ce qu'elle devait dire. Doflamingo l'impressionnait, ce qui la faisait paniquer.

« Un ami ? et tu penses que je vais avaler ça ? ». Il toisait la jeune femme avec instance. Il finit par se lever et s'approcha d'elle. Le corps de la jeune femme se tendit, elle n'avait toujours pas osé répondre. Il était autant imposant par sa taille, que par sa voix que par son charisme.

« Violet ! Qui est cet homme ?! » demanda-t-il sèchement.

C'était un ordre. Il la traiter vraiment comme une de ses pantins. Mais comment devait-elle gérer la situation ? Il a horreur des mensonges. Mais elle avait décidé de prendre ses propres décisions.

« - Un homme que j'ai rencontré aujourd'hui.

Et tu comptes dîner avec lui ?

Oui

As-tu la moindre idée de ce qu'il a derrière la tête ? »

Elle fut prise au dépourvu par la question. Que veut-il dire ? Je vais simplement dîner.

« Je ne comprends pas la question »

Son interlocuteur se rapprocha et à la grande surprise de la femme il prit son menton dans sa main.

« Ecoute-moi bien. Les hommes de ce bas monde ne sont que des porcs. Je ne veux pas que tu les approche. »

D'une part, elle était stupéfaite par ce contact inattendu. Sa main était chaude et forte. L'espace d'un instant, elle apprécia ce simple contact. Il y avait quelque chose de doux, mais elle se reprit assez vite car Doflamingo et doux, ça ne colle pas.

Et de l'autre part, cet être diabolique se permettait de critiquer les autres… et il cherchait à la protéger ? et non la contrôler .. ? Cela la mit hors d'elle. Elle dégagea la main du Corsaire et ajouta d'une voix forte :

« Ne te moque pas de moi ! Après m'avoir tout pris, tu fais celui qui me protège ? »

Il sourit. Il aimait cette insoumission dont elle faisait preuve.

« - Violet-chan. Je sais que tu me prends pour un monstre mais il y a des gens pour qui je ferai tout et tu en fais partie. »

Ses mots restèrent suspendus dans l'air. C'est comme ça qu'il me voit ? Elle avait toujours cru être un autre de ses pantins.

« As-tu lu dans ses pensées ? »

Non. Elle ne l'avait pas fait. Elle le faisait assez souvent pour le compte de Doflamingo et était toujours dégoûtée de ce qu'elle y trouvait. « Argent » « Sexe » « Pouvoir ». Néanmoins, elle gardait espoir qu'il restait des gens qui n'étaient pas cinglés.

L'absence de réponse suffit au pirate.

« Peut-être que tu aurais dû. Je te pensais plus intelligente que ça. Maintenant, ne pense même pas aller à ce rendez-vous. Je te verrai au dîner comme d'habitude ». Il avait repris son air dur et sérieux.

L'ancienne princesse voulait se rebeller mais la critique la blessa. Elle détestait cet homme et à quel point il arrivait à l'atteindre. Cependant, elle ne devait pas se dérober et il restait un vrai manipulateur, elle n'allait pas se faire avoir. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de lui obéir et comptait bien rejoindre l'inconnu ce soir.

« Très bien » ajouta sèchement Viola avant de tourner les talons et quitter le bureau.

Elle senti comme un poids un moins sur ses épaules lorsqu'elle quitta le bureau. Il y avait toujours cette tension insoutenable autour de cet homme. Il avait toujours réussi à l'atteindre sans même parler, sans même la toucher.

Il était 18h30, Violet finissait de se préparer. Elle avait observé, avec son pouvoir, la position des membres de la famille pour pouvoir se carapater.

Elle se rendit, plutôt excitée, au lieu de son tout premier rencard. Elle s'était faite aussi belle que pour ses danses. Elle aimait plaire, et c'était l'occasion de sortir une de ses tenues préférées : une longue robe rouge à col roulé accompagné d'escarpins noires simples.

Elle était un peu en avance et attendit un moment car l'homme arriva avec 5 minutes de retard.

« Bonsoir Violet-sama !» lança-t-il comme si de rien n'était.

Elle n'aimait pas vraiment les gens en retard mais oublia vite cette pensée tant elle était pressée d'entamer cette soirée.

« Vous êtes ravissante » ajouta-il.

Elle l'était. Elle s'était mise sur son 31. Elle accepta joyeusement le compliment, puis ils entamèrent la marche jusqu'au restaurant. Elle repensa à sa discussion avec Doflamingo et se demanda si elle devait fouiller dans les pensées de l'inconnu. Non. Son pouvoir n'était pas très discret de toute façon. Elle se ravisa.

Au bout de quelques minutes, un groupe d'hommes de mains de Doflamingo croisèrent leur route. L'ancienne princesse sentit dans leur regard qu'ils avaient enfin trouvé ce qu'ils cherchaient.

« Violet-sama, veuillez nous laisser vous raccompagner » dit l'un des 3 hommes.

« Pardon ? » s'offusqua-t-elle.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » lança l'homme apeuré.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir plus, que l'homme qui lui avait adressé la parole lui pris le bras et commença à la faire rebrousser chemin pendant que les 2 autres attrapèrent son rencard.

« Lachez-le » cria-t-elle. Mais c'était sans espoir car elle ne pouvait se débattre et Eric se retrouva avec un sac sur la tête et se faisait amener dans une ruelle où elle ne pouvait plus rien distinguer.

Puis, elle comprit.

« - C'est Doflamingo qui vous envoie ? C'est ça ?

Madame ne doit pas rester avec un individu pareil. »

Elle ne put tergiverser qu'elle apercevait déjà le palais. Cet enfoiré ! Pour qui se prend-il ?

Arrivée au palais, elle bouillonnait. Il fallait qu'elle s'impose. De quoi se mêle-t-il ? Cependant c'était toujours l'heure du dîner. Elle avait faim mais ne voulait pas se pointer en plein milieu du repas et répondre aux remarques pénibles de Trébol et Dellinger. Elle se décida donc à se rendre à sa chambre et tant pis si elle allait au lit sans manger. Tout de suite, elle voulait juste être tranquille et sa chambre était son havre de paix. Ils avaient beau tous être des pourritures dans cette famille, ils ne venaient pas l'importuner quand elle était dans ses quartiers.

Un toc à la porte lui fit ravaler sa pensée. Mais qui cela peut-il être ? Elle alla ouvrir et découvrit une des maitresses de maison avec un chariot et ce qui semblait être un repas.

« Bonsoir Violet-sama. Doflamingo-sama m'a demandée de vous apporter ceci » annonça la dame.

Il continue à se foutre de ma gueule.

« Merci beaucoup, vous pouvez laisser le chariot »

La dame s'exécuta et ne s'attarda pas plus.

C'est pour me dire : Violet je sais où tu es et c'est moi qui décide de qui tu vois et ce que tu fais. Cela l'énerva mais un gargouillement de ventre lui rappela qu'un festin l'attendait. Elle avait toujours été habituée aux plats de qualité et avait donc le palais assez fin. Elle ne fut pas déçue : salade de mâche au saumon assaisonnée de citron et de ciboulette, blanquette de veau et du vin, du Bordeaux.

Elle aimait tout ça et ne put s'empêcher de manger malgré le sentiment d'impuissance qui la hantait. Le vin était d'autant plus le bienvenu.

Après avoir fini son délicieux repas, et but deux verres, elle décida de se doucher. Elle n'allait pas ressortir après ce terrible échec et, de toute façon, elle n'avait qu'une envie : dormir.

Mais elle repensa à Eric. Que lui ont-ils fait ? Elle se mit à utiliser son pouvoir car elle s'inquiétait pour lui. Ce qu'elle vit lui glaça le sang. Un des 2 hommes venait de couper un doigt à Eric. Ce dernier avait le visage meurtri et pleurait. Viola avait de la peine pour lui jusqu'au moment où elle comprit ce que Doflamingo voulait dire. Elle comprit pourquoi les employés avait coupé le doigt. C'est au moment où elle aperçut la bague de mariage qu'elle arrêta d'observer. Quelle enflure. Elle aurait pu faire attention. Doflamingo avait raison elle avait vraiment été idiote…

Elle entreprit à nouveau de se préparer pour la douche mais au moment d'enlever sa robe cela tapa à la porte. Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ce soir ?

Elle se dit qu'elle pourrait faire semblant de dormir mais il n'était que 20h, c'était louche et puis ça l'intriguait. Elle ouvra et… découvrit… la silhouette géante de Doflamingo.


	2. Chapitre 2 : Je te ferai découvrir ce qu'est devenir une femme

Merci à toi si tu m'as laissé un petit avis ou pour tout simplement continuer de lire!

J'espère être à la hauteur de votre attente pour la suite !

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Je te ferai découvrir ce qu'est devenir une femme

Il n'était encore jamais venu taper à sa chambre.

« **Violet-chan. Je peux entrer ?** » demanda-t-il sans avoir l'air de lui donner le choix.

«- **Qu'est-ce que tu me veux encore ? Tu penses que tu n'en as pas fait assez ce soir ? J'ai compris, tu contrôles mes faits et gestes !**

 **Je veux juste t'expliquer quelque chose** » répondit il en rentrant et refermant derrière lui.

_Ok. Ce fou est dans ma chambre. Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Je ferai mieux de ne pas trop l'énerver non plus…_

« - **M'expliquer quoi ?**

**Je veux que tu saches que ce qui s'est passé ce soir c'était vraiment car je tiens à toi**

**Je peux m'occuper de moi-même**

**Ahahah ! Comment pourrais-tu ? Tu n'as rien vu de ce monde. Tu ne sais rien des gens. Tu as vécu comme une princesse si longtemps et même maintenant tu es encore très souvent au palais. Tu as beau observé les esprits des pourritures que je te demande mais tu n'as pas idée de jusqu'où un type serait capable d'aller pour avoir une fille comme toi.** »

Sa voix était devenue très ferme sur ces derniers mots et un frisson parcourut le corps de la jeune. Etait-ce de la peur ou de l'excitation ? _Une fille comme moi_ _?_ Elle repensa à Eric, l'inconnu marié.

« **As-tu essayé de l'observer ?** **Seulement un tordu aurait essayé de t'approcher.»** demanda le Corsaire.

 _Bon sang. C'est lui ou moi qui ait bouffé le fruit du regard_. Doflamingo remarqua sa réaction.

« **J'ai fait mouche ? Ahah ! C'est bien, tu m'as écouté.** »

Il affichait un de ses sourires narquois. Elle voulait éviter son regard et regarda sa tenue : lunettes, une chemise blanche entrouverte, un pantacourt et sa fameuse cape rose. _Comme d'habitude._

« **J'espère que tu as apprécié ton repas car c'est la dernière fois que tu fais bande à part.** »

Elle détestait le fait qu'il contrôle tout mais sa façon de s'exprimer lui déconseillait de lui désobéir. Il avait cette prestance. Néanmoins, il y avait quelque chose de différent en ce moment. Pourquoi s'était-il déplacé jusqu'à sa chambre ? _Cela ne lui ressemble pas_. Etre seule, là, avec lui l'effrayait. Elle se sentait sans défense. Elle n'osait toujours pas parler. Il reprit :

« **Je vais te laisser. J'ai des clients à appeler** »

Il se dirigea vers la porte. _Ouf_. Elle sentait déjà la tension retomber et son calme revenir. Mais une fois la main sur la poignée il la regarda une dernière fois et lâcha :

« **Je ne laisserai personne t'approcher car tu es à moi Violet-chan. Bonne nuit** »

Il partit sans attendre de réponse.

Viola s'écroula sur son lit. _« Tu es à moi » Il a bien dit ça ?_. Etait-ce encore une de ses façons de montrer son autorité ? Non non elle avait senti une pointe de possession, d'envie, … Il la voulait pour lui, que pour lui. Il la désirait. Un frisson lui traversa le corps et elle se sentir rougir. _Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ?_

Elle avait vraiment besoin d'une douche pour se rafraichir les idées.

L'eau chaude coulait sur ses longs cheveux bruns et sur son corps nu. Elle avait beau fermer les yeux pour apprécier ce moment de détente habituel, elle restée tout agitée. « Tu es à moi » « A moi ». Ces mots résonnaient dans sa tête.

Elle avait toujours apprécié le regard des hommes sur elle et le jeu de séduction qu'elle entreprenait. Elle aimait les voir rougir et les voir essayer de fuir son regard, mais là c'était elle qui rougissait. C'était elle qui succombait au charme du Corsaire.

En sortant de la douche, elle se regarda dans le miroir et ..se tarta. _Imbécile_. _C'est une pourriture … ton ennemi_.

Elle alla s'enrouler, nue, dans ses draps de satin. Elle avait beau se l'interdire, elle semblait tout d'un coup obsédée par ce monstre. Il ne lui avait suffi que de quelques mots pour avoir une telle emprise sur elle. Son sourire sadique l'avait toujours hanté mais voilà que sa voix s'y mettait. Elle se sentait faible et ingrate envers sa famille. Elle avait besoin de repos.

Au bout d'une bonne heure à se tourner et se retourner, elle finit enfin par s'endormir.

[« **Violet-chan tu es à moi** ». Il se rapprocha, lui attrapa les hanches et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.]

Viola se réveilla en sursaut. Elle transpirait et était rouge écarlate.

Elle venait de rêver de Doflamingo. _Un cauchemar plutôt_ essayait-elle de se rassurer.

Complètement perdue, Viola cherchait l'heure. _6 heures 30_.

Elle se levait assez tôt d'habitude et c'est pour cela que son estomac réclamait déjà à manger. Elle pensa à se rendormir mais se dit qu'avec l'estomac dans les talons ça n'irait pas. _Juste une tartine_.

Après avoir enfilé une robe de chambre et des pantoufles, elle se dirigea discrètement vers la cuisine.

Elle ne rencontra personne (en même temps il n'est même pas 7h !). La cuisine était très spacieuse et avait tout le matériel nécessaire pour pouvoir satisfaire les papilles gustatives de la Donquijote Doflamingo.

Elle se prépara, sur le plan de travail, une simple tartine de confiture de fraise et de beurre servie d'un jus d'orange. Elle ne voulait pas rater le petit déjeuner commun après la réprimande de Doflamingo. … _Doflamingo_. Elle secoua la tête comme pour effacer un mauvais souvenir.

Mais cela ne disparaissait pas. Elle avait beau lutter, elle était incapable d'oublier ses mots et … le ton de sa voix ….

« **On a un petit creux** ? »

Elle manqua de s'étouffer. Il était là ! A l'entrée de la cuisine ! Elle était debout, devant le plan de travail, en pyjama, en train de bouffer !

« **Tu es bien matinal** » Il s'était assis 1 mètre plus loin. Il pouvait maintenant la voir rougir.

« **J'ai toujours été du matin** » répondit-elle comme pour se le confirmer à elle-même _. Il dort quand lui d'ailleurs ?_

« **Hmm.. Je ne t'avais jamais vu venir manger en cachette comme ça. Tu peux m'en faire une aussi ?** »

 _Quel enfoiré_. Ce n'était pas un ordre mais elle voyait qu'il essayait de jouer. Il avait toujours ce sourire de fou. Ce sourire qui la hantait.

« **Bien sûr. Fraise, framboise ou myrtille?**

 **Myrtille, c'est plus ma couleur, …** »

Elle le regarda, il avait l'air victorieux. _Et moi je rentre dans son jeu_.

Elle m'y une bonne dose de confiture, histoire qu'il s'en mette plein les doigts et qu'il puisse moins faire le malin. Mais bon, le Corsaire était bien trop gracieux et classe pour ça.

Après avoir débarrassé, elle entreprit de retourner dans sa chambre mais la voix du pirate la surprit à nouveau.

« **Où vas-tu comme ça ?**

**Je retourne me coucher**

**Il est 7h passé, les autres ne vont pas tarder à se lever**

**Justement, j'aimerai un peu de calme avant la tempête**

**Toujours aussi provocatrice**

…

 **Ca va depuis hier ? Tu as bien pu dormir j'espère?** »

 _Quoi_? La honte lui parcourut le corps et ne put s'empêchait de rougir à nouveau.

« **Ne t'inquiète pas, lui il a très bien compris mais je ne pense pas qu'il ait bien dormi par contre ahah ».**

Il avait l'air réjouit. _Il parle du mec et de l'histoire_. Cela la rassura, elle crut qu'il lui lançait des piques.

« **Oh … Tu pensais que je parlais d'autre chose ?** »

 _Merde_. Elle se sentait vraiment comme une proie devant un félin qui voulait jouer avec.

« **Ahahah … Violet-chan** »

 _Encore. Mon nom_. Il descendit et se plaça sur une chaise près d'elle dont la hauteur faisait que sa tête était au même niveau que celle de son interlocutrice. Cette dernière devrait se sentir moins impressionnée mais non elle était au contraire encore plus tendue.

« **Je t'avais dit que tu ne connaissais rien de ce monde. Et ça en faisait partie. Quelques mots ont suffi à te chambouler apparemment …»**

Elle rageait parce qu'il avait raison, mais elle essayait de ne rien laisser paraître.

« **Ca ?** » osa-t-elle demander.

« **L'attraction, la passion, le désir …Tu n'y connais rien pour l'instant mais moi, j'ai décidé … que je te ferai découvrir ce qu'est devenir une femme.**

… »

Sa voix. Un souffle. Un frisson. Une envie. La haine. Un désir. Une provocation.

« **Montre-moi alors** »

Ces paroles insolentes surprirent quelque peu Joker mais il adorait vraiment ça chez elle. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de regretter ses paroles qu'il lui prit le visage entre les mains et l'embrassa. Ce baiser paraissait si doux mais pour Viola c'était une toute nouvelle sensation. Elle ne contrôlait rien et il menait la danse. Elle avait chaud, avait toutes sortes de sensation dans le corps, dans le ventre, la poitrine, entre les jambes … Malgré l'épaisseur de sa robe de chambre, elle sentait que les quelques frictions avec le corps de son partenaire jouaient sur ses tétons qui se durcissaient, et elle aimait ça. Elle se tortillait car elle ne pouvait tenir en place. Elle ressentait le besoin … d'en avoir plus. Elle posa ses mains sur le torse musclé du pirate et pouvait sentir son cœur battre (oui il en a un !) la chamade.

Satisfait de voir qu'elle acceptait le baiser, il se mit à lui caresser les cheveux. La jeune femme ne pensait pas qu'embrasser pouvait être si prenant et excitant. Ce sentiment se décuplait au fur et à mesure que les mains du pirate se mirent à parcourir son corps : son cou, ses épaules, ses côtes, ses hanches puis ses fesses. Ne voyant pas de rejet de la part de la femme, il entama un massage sur le fessier rebondit de la plus jeune.

Doflamingo entendit des personnes au loin (« sûrement les cuisiniers ») ce qui signifiait la fin de ce baiser. Ce n'était pas le cas de Violet qui ne semblait pas le moins du monde affolée. Il se dit qu'avant d'interrompre leur acte il lui en donnerait un peu plus. Il détacha ses lèvres de celles de Viola, qui semblaient maintenant encore plus pulpeuses et attirantes. La princesse semblait déboussolée jusqu'à ce que le plus vieux reprit son baiser, mais, cette fois, dans son cou.

C'était absolument grisant, elle avait du mal à se tenir debout et devait compensait son déséquilibre sur le corsaire. Elle commençait à gémir quand il dû arrêter le massage et le baiser. Les cuisiniers n'étaient plus très loin.

Il se délecta une dernière fois du spectacle avant d'ouvrir la marche en direction du couloir.

« **Nous ferions mieux de leur laisser la place** »

Elle était vraiment perdue maintenant. Le baiser et toutes ces caresses l'avaient complètement déconnectée de la réalité. Et puis, … elle était encore excitée.

Soudain, elle aperçut le personnel au loin ce qui lui permis de mieux analyser la situation. _Bordel_. _Qu'est-ce que je viens de faire_ ? Elle culpabilisait maintenant. Elle voulait, elle devait, le frapper ou l'incendier. Elle avait complètement craqué sur ce coup-là. Cependant, il n'avait pas l'intention de lui laisser du répit. Sur un ton qui paraissait beaucoup plus charmeur il conclut avant de s'en aller :

« **Et là, tu n'as rien vu, tu n'as pas idée de ce que j'ai envie de te faire** ».

Elle avait beau le haïr depuis si longtemps, là, en ce moment, elle le désirait et en était toute mouillée …

* * *

Bon, en voilà un peu plus .. :)

Mais je suppose que vous n'êtes toujours pas rassasiés ahah

Merci encore pour votre attention et j'attends vos avis avec impatience !


	3. Je veux que tu te souviennes de cette soirée

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour / Ohayo mina-san !
> 
> Je m'excuse pour le retard mais j'avais un peu de mal à finir ce chapitre c'est pour cela! Vous remarquerez qu'il est plus long aussi
> 
> Merci de poursuivre cette lecture :)
> 
> J'espère que vous appréciez comment les personnages sont écrits car j'essaie de les faire respecter leur personnalité du manga..

Chapitre 3 : Je veux que tu te souviennes de cette soirée

" **Je te verrai au petit-déjeûne** r"

Il l'avait planté là, sur ces mots. Puis, les deux cuisiniers la sortirent de ses pensées.

" **Violet-sama. Excusez-nous, mais nous devons préparer le petit-déjeuner. Souhaitez-vous un thé ou un café en attendant**?"

Elle n'avait pas la tête à ça...

" **Non merci, je... ne vous dérange pas plus** ".

Elle n'avait qu'une envie c'était de s'enfermer dans sa chambre pour faire le point sur les évènements. Elle était submergée d'émotions : l'énervement, l'excitation, le dégoût pour elle-même et le désir pour cet homme. C'était cet homme qui arrivait à lui faire ressentir toutes ces émotions et cela la rendait dingue. C'était tout sauf sain. Après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir, à elle et sa famille, comment pouvait-elle se permettre d'être attirée par lui ?

Elle avait bien mérité une pause dans sa chambre.

* * *

Allongée sur son lit, elle réfléchissait à ce qui venait de se passer. Ce baiser. Cela dépassait tout ce qu'elle avait pu imaginer. Cependant, elle n'avait jamais imaginé que cela serait avec ce monstre. Chaque fois qu'elle essayait de chasser son désir pour lui, cela lui revenait comme un boomerang. " _Je te ferai découvrir ce qu'est une femme", "tu n'as pas idée de ce que j'ai envie de te faire_ ". C'est vrai elle ne savait pas exactement mais elle en avait une petite idée … Elle s'imagina nu avec lui et cela confirma son excitation.

Ne voulant pas débarquer dans un tel état (d'excitation ? de frustration ? de colère ?) au petit déjeuner et aussi parce que son corps la poussait à ça, elle se mit à se masturber.

Elle était plus excitée que jamais et cela ne lui prit que très peu de temps pour se faire du bien.

Elle était maintenant rougie et transpirante mais se sentait beaucoup mieux. Elle prit une douche avant de se rendre au petit-déjeuner.

* * *

Tout le monde arriva et s'installa à peu près en même temps et à sa place respective. Elle se trouvait en face de Trébol qui était à côté de Doflamingo. _Ne pas le regarder. Ne pas le regarder_.

Le petit-déjeuner fut servi très rapidement. Elle retrouva son casse dalle de plus tôt : tartines et confitures.

" **Confiture de myrtille, ma préférée** " lança Doflamingo.

 _L'enfoiré_. Trébol répliqua :

" **Neeh Doffy, c'était pas celle à la fraise ta préférée ?**

 **Les goûts changent tu sais** "

Viola n'avait pas besoin de lever la tête pour savoir qu'il avait tenté de la regarder discrètement après ces mots. Elle voulait l'éviter et ne plus se laisser tenter. Elle le devait.

" **Tu ne manges pas beaucoup Violet** " annonça Giolla.

Glps. Bien sûr que non elle avait déjà bien entamé son repas avant mais elle préférait ne pas révéler ce genre d'informations. Chaque fait et geste compte avec eux.

" **Je n'ai pas très faim ce matin** "

" **Avoue que t'as piqué de la bouffe** " gloussa le jeune Dellinger.

" **Passe-moi le sucre s'il te plaît Baby 5** " demanda Senor Pink.

" **Kyaaa ! Il a besoin de moi** " répondit elle en se tenant le visage.

" **Un peu de tenue vous autres** " dit sèchement Gladius.

" **Oui, vous** **G** **âcher ce repas. Avec le** **G** **!** " cria … Lao G.

 _Quelle bande d'énergumènes_.

Le repas finit dans le bruit et elle put échapper aux remarques de ces collègues. Elle s'éclipsa avant de tomber sur Doflamingo.

* * *

Elle passa sa matinée à se balader dans le royaume, à discuter avec des passants. Il était interdit de révéler quoique ce soit, bien sûr, mais elle pouvait toujours discuter avec le peuple. "C'est même mieux pour conserver notre image" avait annoncé le corsaire. Elle ne le faisait pas pour lui, elle le faisait car c'était son peuple, et celui de son père, elle aimait son peuple. Il était bien sûr dans une situation très triste et c'était un faux bonheur qui y régnait.

Très vite, c'était l'heure du déjeuner. Son ventre gargouillait et elle avait hâte de manger.

Une fois tout le monde les pieds sous la table, enchiladas et salade de carottes râpées à l'ail, furent servies accompagnés d'un bon vin. Une fois de plus, elle put échapper à ses compagnons et aux regards du pirate. Il n'allait pas tenter quoique ce soit devant les autres de toute façon.

Cependant, d'une certaine façon, elle aurait bien voulu.

Elle décida de retourner à ses occupations pour se changer les idées à nouveau.

Vers 17h, elle se mit à rentrer car elle voulait se reposer dans sa chambre. Pas grand monde était au palais, c'était idéal pour se reposer.

Cependant, Trébol qui était en train de la chercher était content d'enfin tomber sur elle.

" **Nehh neh - J'ai besoin de tes pouvoirs. On a trouvé des pirates qui cherchaient à voler des armes. Il faut qu'on découvre pourquoi.** "

Ça ne tombait pas au meilleur moment mais au moins ça l'occuperait.

Après être arrivée dans une pièce souterraine, elle vu l'équipage bien ficelé.

" **On a déjà essayé de leur tirer les vers du nez** (c'est lui qui dit ça …) **mais je pense qu'ils ne disent pas tout.**

**On vous l'a déjà dit. On cherchait des armes pour pouvoir se faire respecter dans le Nouveau monde.**

**Laisse-moi faire** " annonça Viola en s'approchant du capitaine.

Elle entoura son œil de ses doigts et lui demanda :

"Qui êtes-vous ? Que voulez-vous ?". Et là elle put apercevoir les pensées du pirate. Elle les vu préparer un assaut pour enlever des humains et ainsi les revendre. _Ces ordures_. Il n'avait rien révéler car étant sur le territoire d'un Corsaire, ils risquaient beaucoup pour ce genre de choses.

" **Ils veulent enlever des gens et les vendre.**

**Mais comment ? Espèce de gamine ! C'est faux !"**

Il avait beau dire ce qu'il voulait, aucun membre de la Family ne douterait les mots de Violet en ce qui concerne de telles pourritures.

" **Tu peux y aller, je m'occupe du reste** " termina Trébol.

Elle ne se fit pas prier et reprit son chemin de base.

* * *

En arrivant dans sa chambre elle découvrit quelque chose sur son lit : une rose rouge. Le genre de rose qu'elle prend pour danser. _Doflamingo, à tous les coups_. Elle sentait son cœur battre la chamade. Il y avait un petit mot avec : "Porte ta robe rouge à manches longues en dentelles ce soir, après le dîner. Je passerai.". Elle eut ce sentiment d'excitation qui lui parcourut le corps, et surtout à cet endroit. Il avait envie de la voir, et apparemment il la trouvait sexy et avait fait attention à elle et ses tenues. Elle aimait ça. Ce sentiment d'être désirée était tellement enivrant. Elle ne devait pas se laisser aller pour autant, mais c'était si tentant …

Elle essaya de faire une sieste, mais son corps n'arrivait pas à s'endormir. Elle ne faisait qu'imaginer sa soirée avec Doflamingo et leur baiser. Qu'avait-il en tête pour ce soir ? Elle voulait tellement le découvrir... Rien que de penser qu'elle pourrait le toucher à nouveau la faisait sombrer.

Elle ne se changea pas avant le dîner et préféra garder la douche pour après. _Comme ça je ne sentirai pas la transpiration quand il .. Putain … qu'est-ce qui m'arrive_ ? Elle était toujours partagée mais elle avait l'air décidé à le voir ce soir. Elle voulait découvrir de nouvelles expériences et en finir avec ses envies qui la perturbaient.

* * *

Elle était déjà assise à la table quand le grand pirate arriva. Il ne manqua pas de lui lancer un sourire. Elle rougit et détourna donc le regard discrètement pour ne pas se faire surprendre. Elle avait hâte que ce diner se finisse. La tension était bien présente et c'était insoutenable. Elle se mit à discuter avec Baby 5 et Buffalo pour combler les blancs et donc éviter cette tension.

" **Tu parles beaucoup ce soir Violet-dasuyan!** " lança ce dernier, surpris.

" **Ou-oui je suis en forme ahah** "

Un gros blanc. _Et merde_. Elle ne se comportait jamais comme ça.

" **On a attrapé des sacrés crapules aujourd'hui. Je suis bien contente de les avoir percés à jour, voilà tout**."

Hmm.. Ça avait l'air de passer. Tout le monde continua son repas tranquillement, sauf _lui_. Il la toisait. Cela lui fit perdre ses moyens. Là, devant tout le monde. Il finit son verre de vin et elle remarqua que son assiette était déjà finie. Il se leva et annonça :

" **J'ai des coups de fil importants à passer, je dois vous laisser maintenant**

**Waka-sama, vous ne restez pas pour la fin ?**

**J'ai beaucoup de choses à faire ce soir, je prendrai le dessert ... plus tard** "

 _Encore une allusion_. _C'est moi le dessert_. Elle n'avait aucune idée dans quoi elle s'embarquait et elle s'en voudrait sûrement demain mais les deux verres de vin qu'elle avait bu commençaient déjà à faire un petit effet et l'aidaient à se décoincer sur le sujet. … C'était décidé. Elle le verrait ce soir.

" **\- J'ai demandé à Diamante de vous expliquer le planning à venir. Je n'aurai pas le temps de le faire.**

**Doffy, j'y ai réfléchis, je ne peux pas avoir de telles responsabilités**

**Mais si tu le peux**

**Mais je n'en suis pas capable**

**Seul toi peux le faire**

**C'est trop pour moi !**

**Bon Trébol s'en chargera**

**Bon si tu insistes d'accord je le ferai !** "

Toujours à se faire désirer celui-là. _Comme moi_. C'était deux verres ou la bouteille qu'elle avait bu ?

La fin du dîner fut plus bruyante sans le chef. Machvise et Trébol se goinfraient de desserts comme pas possible. Sugar était encore avec ses raisins. Lao G criait qu'il ne voulait que des " **G** ateaux", " **G** oyaves" ou " **G** renades". Les autres se tenaient assez bien mais c'était quand même fatiguant.

Diamante essaya tant bien que mal d'instaurer le calme mais il n'avait pas la facilité de Doflamingo. Il lui fit bien deux bonnes minutes avant de pouvoir commencer :

" **Hmm hmm. Bon comme vous le savez tous. Shanks le Roux vient de devenir Empereur et est un ennemi redoutable. C'est pourquoi nous avons besoin d'assurer nos arrières. Il aimerait qu'une petite équipe aille rejoindre Crocodile. Je suppose que vous le connaissez tous. Il a fait appel au chef pour pas mal de matos, on ne sait pas vraiment pourquoi mais il y a moyen d'y gagner beaucoup. Pour les négociations, il aura besoin que certains fassent le voyage et il préférait que vous soyez au courant dès maintenant car cela risque de se faire assez vite.** "

 _Crocodile_. Ça ne lui disait rien qui valait. Il avait l'air aussi fou que Doflamingo. Ce n'était pas la première fois que des membres de la famille devaient voyager pour le business mais cela semblait encore plus sérieux. _Qu'est-ce que ce foutu pirate mijote_? Viola n'était pas rassurée mais elle n'avait pas son mot à dire de toute façon et elle se passerait bien de cette expédition de malheur.

Une fois les explications de Diamante finies, elle se hâta à sa chambre.

* * *

En entrant, elle trouva cette fois un grand vin de Bordex (ça s'appelle vraiment comme ça dans One Piece, je n'invente rien!) avec un mot "Attends-moi". Malgré les hauts et bas qu'elle avait pu ressentir dans cette fin de journée, cela sembla la faire sourire. Elle se mordit la lèvre. Plus rien ne l'empêcherait de passer cette soirée ... Elle le haïssait mais tout son corps lui disait d'aller vers lui. Elle préférait encore venir à bout de ses pulsions plutôt que de rester dans cet état. Elle était beaucoup trop vulnérable comme ça et puis elle voulait savoir ce que c'était. Elle ne pouvait avoir aucun homme du royaume et le seul dans la famille qui ne le répugnait pas c'était Doflamingo. Et puis, sa façon de s'adresser à elle dernièrement la tourmentait vraiment. C'était très aguichant, et beaucoup trop tentant.

Elle s'empressa de rejoindre la douche pour s'épiler, se laver et se mettre de la crème pour hydrater sa peau asséchée par l'eau chaude.

Elle prit le temps de se contempler dans le miroir. Elle avait assez confiance en son corps. Elle était mince, avait un joli visage et une poitrine généreuse. _Les hommes aiment ça_.

Elle enfila des sous-vêtements noirs assortis assez simple et enfin la robe qu'il avait demandée. _Je peux bien lui accorder ça_. Et puis elle finit par se demander à quelle heure il venait. Il n'avait rien dit à ce sujet. _Une fois de plus, il se fout bien de moi_. Elle décida de l'espionner pour voir où il en était. A peine eut-elle le temps d'utiliser son pouvoir que cela toqua à sa porte. Cela la prise au dépourvu. Il était là. Enfin. _Mais merde qu'est-ce que je fais_ ? Il était trop tard pour reculer, la porte s'ouvrait déjà. Son cœur s'accéléra.

"Bonsoir Violet-chan"

Doflamingo, même si elle ne pouvait pas le voir, la contemplait elle et sa robe qui épousait très bien ses formes.

Elle avait les mains moites. Elle stressait. Mais cela l'excita encore plus. Elle préféra rester assise sur son lit pour ne pas dévoiler son état.

" **\- Je vois que tu m'as écouté**

**Pour la robe ?**

**Et le vin**

**Je ne vais tout de même pas boire seule**

**Il n'y a pas de mal à ça tu sais, ça m'arrive des fois** "

 _Mais toi tu es un peu taré_.

" **\- Je préfère le partager**

 **Je vais nous servir alors** "

Après avoir rempli les deux verres à vin à moitié, il lui en offrit un. Il s'assit sur une chaise en face d'elle. Son visage était braqué sur celui de la jeune femme qui une fois de plus était désemparée. Comment pouvait-il la mettre dans cet état ? Elle rompit le silence :

" **\- Alors, cette histoire avec Crocodile qu'est-ce que c'est ?**

**J'aimerai qu'on évite de parler business**

**De quoi veux-tu parler ?**

**Hmm .. Dis moi un peu comment tu te sens depuis ce matin** "

Glps. Il n'avait pas l'intention de la laisser fuir. Elle but une autre gorgée de son verre.

" **\- Je .. vais très bien**

 **Tu ne vas me faire croire que notre petite entrevue ne t'a rien fait...** "

Elle repensa à ce qu'elle avait fait une fois dans sa chambre. Elle finit son verre. Elle voulut se resservir mais le pirate intervint.

" **\- Doucement sur le vin**

**Tu l'as bien amené pour qu'on le boive ?**

**Oui mais ça suffira, j'ai envie que tu te souviennes de cette soirée.** "

Un nouveau frisson. Elle avait maintenant l'impression que son soutien-gorge était beaucoup trop serré pour elle. Elle avait chaud, très chaud. Il se leva et la surplombait maintenant du haut de ses 3 mètres.

" **Allons dans ma chambre. Ce lit est bien trop petit pour moi..** "

Elle comprit à quoi il faisait allusion et cela l'enivra encore plus.

" **\- Et si les autres nous croisent ?**

 **Ils sont tous dans la pièce principale, je m'en suis assuré avant de venir. Mais tu peux regarder par toi-même après tout** "

Elle ne sait pas pourquoi mais elle ne voulait même pas vérifier. Elle s'en foutait de toute façon. Elle secoua la tête pour lui dire qu'il n'y avait pas besoin.

Ils sortirent de sa chambre et se déplacèrent vers la chambre du maître. Elle se tenait derrière lui et cette marche lui semblait durer une éternité. Bon un palais c'est grand et il ne créchait pas à côté d'elle. Elle sentait que l'alcool lui faisait un peu d'effet mais elle était toujours parfaitement consciente. Parfaitement consciente qu'elle allait dans la chambre de son plus grand ennemi.

Au bout d'une minute, ils arrivèrent devant sa chambre. Il ouvrit le bal et referma la porte derrière elle. Il jeta sa cape sur sa chaise et elle n'eut même pas le temps d'admirer la chambre du Joker qu'il l'avait déjà entraînée sur son (très grand) lit. C'était beaucoup plus simple pour lui maintenant. Elle était allongée sur le dos et il était à califourchon. Il entreprit un nouveau baiser. Pour Viola, ce fut aussi surprenant que ce matin et encore plus électrisant. Plus aucune pensée ne semblait maintenant la déranger. Elle voulait juste profiter du moment. Elle mit ses mains dans les cheveux du Corsaire par désir de le découvrir. Le baiser de ce dernier se fut plus agressif et il continua avec le lobe d'oreille, puis avec le cou. Et elle en perdait la tête. C'était tellement bon, pourquoi n'avait-elle pas goûté à ça plus tôt ? Il brisa son baiser et sa position pour lui laisser de la place.

" **Assis toi** "

Elle obéit malgré son air un peu déçu. Puis, elle comprit. Il défit le bouton dans le dos de la robe qui permettait de la tenir.

" **Elle te va si bien c'est bien dommage de devoir te la retirer** ".

 _Un compliment ? Et si gentil_? Pas de moquerie cette fois... Elle se laissa faire...

Il lui avait déjà découvert les épaules et y parsemait plusieurs bisous. Elle frissonnait au contact de ses lèvres.

Il descendit la robe petit à petit, faisant apparaître sa poitrine, puis son ventre. Ensuite, voyant qu'il commençait à être bloqué, elle l'aida en remuant ses fesses pour faire passer la robe. Une fois débarrassé du tissu rouge, Doflamingo se permit quelques secondes pour l'observer de haut en bas. Il se mordit le bas de la lèvre. Elle était vraiment sexy. Il lui fit signe de s'adosser contre la tête de lit.

Il commença à lui masser les seins à travers le soutien-gorge. Elle pouvait les sentir se raidir. C'était une vraie torture pour Viola. Elle avait envie qu'il lui touche les seins nus, maintenant. C'était trop.

La voyant se tortiller, Doflamingo fut satisfait. Il lui replia les jambes et les écarta. Son entre-jambes était maintenant beaucoup plus accessible. Il vint caresser ses mollets, ses cuisses et enfin sa culotte, en haut, puis, plus bas pour commencer à jouer avec le clitoris.

Sous le coup des émotions et comme si elle avait besoin de défouler son enthousiasme, elle se jeta sur lui pour l'embrasser. Il ne la repoussa pas et continua de la taquiner pendant quelques secondes. Il finit par la délivrer de l'étreinte qu'était son soutien-gorge. La paire de seins qui s'offrait à lui était vraiment appétissante. Il bandait déjà, bien sûr.

Il bava un peu sur ses doigts, suçota un des tétons et vint embêter le second avec ses doigts mouillés. Elle se mit à gémir. C'était bien trop bon. Il se délecta de ses bruits si séduisants. Il utilisa sa seconde main comme pour lui couvrir la bouche mais vint insérer son index à l'intérieur. Comme par réflexe, elle se mit à lécher et sucer le doigt et bizarrement la sensation que cela lui procurait lui plaisait énormément.

Doflamingo pensait à cette langue si aventureuse. Il ne voulait pas attendre et la voulait tout de suite sur lui, sur son sexe mais il devait d'abord lui faire goûter aux plaisirs qui s'offraient aux femmes.

Il glissa son majeur entre les lèvres de la princesse pour les humidifier, puis les retira aussi vite. Sa cible était maintenant en dessous de la culotte.

Quand Viola sentit que les doigts du pirate étaient en train de glisser dessous, elle se raidit quelque peu. Elle se sentait un peu honteuse, d'en arriver là et si vite en plus. Comme pour la détendre, il freina son mouvement mais sans l'arrêter.

Il atteignit enfin son vagin et fut très content de sentir à quel point elle était excitée. Il passa ses doigts à cet endroit pour les mouiller encore plus et commença à masser le clitoris de la plus jeune. La cyprine rendait le contact plus simple et plus agréable. Elle s'était détendue et ne savait pas si c'était dû à l'expérience du pirate ou si elle était plus excitée que d'habitude, mais elle n'avait jamais ressenti ça seule.

Il lui enleva le dernier vêtement qui lui restait.

Complètement nue devant cet homme devrait la désemparer, et l'apeurer mais elle aimait ça en quelque sorte. Cette intimidation qu'il exerçait sur elle était très érotique.

Il avait toujours sa chemise et son pantacourt mais il commençait sérieusement à se sentir à l'étroit. Ce n'est pas qu'il était pressé mais bon (enfin si un peu) il ne voulait pas perdre de temps avec ça. Il fit donc passer sa chemise par-dessus sa tête sans enlever les boutons.

Elle pouvait enfin admirer son torse musclé, qui montrait ses années d'entraînements.

Doflamingo voulait maintenant retirer ses bas mais fut étonné de voir que Viola entreprit de le faire elle-même. Elle avait mis ses mains désireuses sur le pantacourt et ses doigts étaient déjà passés en dessous.

" **Oh - Je vois que toi aussi tu as l'air pressée …** "

Viola n'allait pas se laisser faire.

" **Je ne vois pas pourquoi je serai la seule à être nue** "

Même si bien sûr elle avait vraiment envie de découvrir ce corps, le corps d'un homme.

Doflamingo lui sourit et de manière très sexy. Elle aurait aimé voir ses yeux en ce moment mais elle savait qu'il ne les montrait à personne. Elle finit d'enlever le pantacourt et son attention se porta sur la bosse du caleçon du Corsaire. Elle savait ce que ça représentait. _Il est autant excité que moi_. Elle n'osait pas continuer, maintenant qu'elle en était là elle se rendait compte à quel point les choses allaient prendre une tournure très spéciale. Et puis, elle n'avait pas d'expérience dans le domaine, elle n'était pas sûre de comment s'y prendre.

" **Touche-la** "

Glps. Une fois de plus, il lisait dans ses pensées. Elle s'exécuta timidement et toucha la bosse à travers le boxer. Elle put sentir à quel point il était dur et cela semblait satisfaire sa fierté. _Il me veut_.

C'était très frustrant pour Doflamingo de prendre son temps comme ça. Viola avait vraiment un corps irrésistible et son innocence et inexpérience la rendaient encore plus attirante.

Il se décida à finalement enlever son caleçon mais cela avait interrompit la plus jeune. Une fois de plus, elle n'osait pas entreprendre quoi que ce soit.

Il était à genoux en face d'elle, son sexe tendu enfin débarrassé de tout vêtement. Il se pencha et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

" **Commence par faire des va et viens avec ta main** " et l'embrassa.

Le baiser la surprit mais celui lui permit d'obéir sans vraiment hésiter. Elle posa sa main délicatement sur son sexe, l'empoigna, puis se mit à descendre et remonter. Elle sentit une légère réaction du corsaire et son souffle s'accélérer. _Ca doit être ça_.

" **Se-serre un peu plus** "

C'était bon, mais pas assez. Il voulait la mettre tout de suite en elle tellement il était excité mais il savait être patient. Il sentit la pression augmenter et son plaisir avec. Cependant cela … ne glissait pas assez... Il arrêta leur baiser.

" **J'aimerai que tu goutes un peu à moi maintenant** ".

Il la toisait et elle se demandait ce à quoi elle allait commencer par goûter. Elle copia sur lui et commença sa découverte en l'embrassant dans le coup, en jouant avec sa langue de l'oreille jusqu'à la clavicule. Elle bava sur un de ses doigts et commença à stimuler l'un des tétons du corsaire.

" **Tu apprends vite** "

Cela faisait son effet, il était vraiment réactif à ce genre de choses et elle y mettait beaucoup de cœur. Il voulait se touchait lui-même car elle avait arrêté entre temps mais ce n'était pas comme ça qu'elle apprendrait.

Il appuya sur la tête de Viola pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle devait diriger son attention plus bas. Elle sentit une sorte de tension mais aussi d'adrénaline monter en elle. Apparemment il voulait aussi qu'elle goûte à sa bite. Ne sachant pas vraiment faire durer le suspense elle se retrouva assez vite au niveau de son bas ventre et commença par lécher son gland. Il frissonna de plaisir. Elle léchait de bas en haut et voyant l'effet que cela procurait au pirate elle finit par mettre le gland en entier dans sa bouche, tout en jouant avec sa langue comme quand elle embrassait la bouche du Corsaire.

" **Ohh Violet-chan** "

Le fait qu'il prononce son nom en gémissant la poussa encore plus à s'appliquer et elle essaya de sucer encore plus mais c'était un peu gênant et compliqué à vrai dire.

" **A-attention avec tes dents** "

Elle comprit le message et prit son temps pour le faire correctement. Au bout de quelques secondes, Doflamingo n'en pouvait plus.

" **On va changer de position** "

Il sortit du lit et colla ses cuisses contre le côté droit et fit signe à Viola de se rapprocher. Naturellement, elle se mit à 4 pattes pour reprendre la fellation.

Le corsaire avait une bien meilleure vue : son dos, ses fesses. Il pouvait les caresser en même temps qu'elle lui faisait du bien. Il gémissait de plus en plus. Une fois qu'il sentit qu'elle avait bien compris le mouvement il mit sa main sur sa tête pour l'accompagner et l'aider à accélérer. Avec son autre main, il massait un de ses seins.

La nouvelle cadence que lui imposait le Corsaire la poussait à elle aussi gémir, elle avait du mal à contenir l'acte et pensait que ses bruits n'étaient pas vraiment agréables mais elle fut surprise...

" **Ouuh … Ces bruits... que c'est bon Violet-chan** "

Sa voix, ses mots, ce qu'elle faisait, ce qu'elle ressentait en lui donnant du plaisir et en se faisant toucher donnaient plus de plaisir à Viola qu'elle n'aurait pu imaginer. Son corps en demandait davantage. Elle voulait se faire toucher encore une fois mais ne voulait pas le priver de son propre plaisir. Sans s'en rendre compte elle tortillait des fesses, comme si elle essayait de combler son manque. Doflamingo l'avait bien remarqué et vint glisser sa main qui était sur son sein jusqu'en bas de son dos puis lui donna une fessée.

Cela surprit tellement la princesse qu'elle arrêta ce qu'elle faisait et toisa avec étonnement le plus vieux. Elle n'avait pas mal, au contraire, …

" **Allonge-toi, j'espère que tu es prête** "

Glps. C'était enfin le moment, ils allaient le faire, elle ne savait pas trop à quoi s'attendre mais elle obéit car cela lui semblait si bon. Elle voulait aller jusqu'au bout.

Elle était allongée sur le dos, les bras pliés au niveau de la tête et elle fermait les yeux. Elle était très excitée elle le savait, mais elle semblait encore un peu stressée à l'idée qu'il la pénètre à cet endroit.

Alors qu'elle essayait de se détendre elle sentit quelque chose au niveau de son entrejambes, c'était chaud et humide. Elle releva la tête et vit le capitaine pirate les genoux de part et d'autre d'elle, la tête entre ses jambes, en train de l'embrassait à cet endroit. Elle se recoucha en sentant un sentiment de honte monter en elle. Il avait sa tête à cet endroit ! Mais c'était si sexy de le voir dans cette position. Et puis, cette sensation de chaleur et sa langue qui la caressait commençait déjà à lui faire perdre pied. Il embrassait les lèvres et suçota le clitoris avec de plus en plus d'insistance. Il tournait sa langue dans tous les sens pour varier son plaisir et elle n'arrivait pas à se retenir. Il réussissait un peu à l'empêcher de bouger car ses genoux la bloquaient mais elle commençait à être incontrôlable.

" **Oh! C'est boon!** "

Elle n'arrivait même plus à contrôler ce qu'elle criait. Elle sentait que son plaisir montait de plus en plus mais qu'il y avait encore bien plus qu'elle n'avait jamais connu avant.

" **Continue ! C'est bientôt** "

Sous les encouragements, il alterna avec ses doigts commençant à fatiguer mais c'était tellement glissant que la sensation devait être la même pour elle. En tout cas elle ne broncha pas et continua à se débattre. De cette façon il pouvait même la regarder dans tous ses états.

Puis, elle sentit, qu'elle y était arrivée, ce moment de bien-être et d'excitation sexuelle si intense. Tout son corps convulsait, elle avait perdu toute notion de temps et d'espace et de ce qui se passait. Elle subissait seulement cette vague de plaisir.

Elle sentit les mouvements du pirate s'arrêtaient et l'orgasme s'estompait. Il la surplombait.

" **Tu as eu l'air de prendre ton pied"**

Pouvait-elle devenir encore plus rouge ? Oui.

Il se pencha pour débuter un nouveau baiser tout en glissant :

" **Ce n'est pas encore fini ma belle** ".

Puis, elle sentit le pénis du pirate lui toucher la zone pubienne. Il était en train de le faire glisser de l'entrée de son vagin à son clitoris comme pour le lubrifier. Le corps de la jeune était tellement sensible à ce moment, qu'à chaque fois qu'il butait sur son clitoris elle était prise d'agitations violentes.

Elle sentit enfin, le membre du pirate qui commençait à entrer en elle. Elle avait peur que ce soit douloureux mais cela semblait glisser assez facilement.

" **Violet-chan tu es tellement mouillée, c'est vraiment agréable...** " souffla-t-il dans un râle avant de l'embrasser dans le cou.

Ses va et viens étaient très lents pour qu'elle puisse s'habituer. Elle était vraiment étroite et mouillée ce qui faisait que c'était un vrai calvaire pour le Corsaire de se retenir. Mais il faisait absolument tout pour qu'elle apprécie cette première fois. Au bout d'un moment, elle rompit le silence :

" **Pl-plus vite s'il te plait** ".

Le Corsaire ne se fit pas prier et accéléra ses mouvements. Les va et viens étaient assez forts pour que cela fasse pression sur le clitoris de la plus jeune à chaque fois.

La violence dont faisait preuve le pirate tout d'un coup surprit un peu Viola mais c'était vraiment plaisant. Elle le voyait transpirer et l'entendait gémir. Leurs souffles étaient plus rapides, la chaleur ambiante augmentait encore plus et la sensation était telle que Doflamingo ne put tenir plus longtemps. Il se déversa en elle et s'écroula à côté d'elle.

De son côté, même si cela n'avait pas été aussi bon qu'avec le cunnilingus elle devait encore retrouver son souffle tant cela avait été intense...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon le voilà le lemon ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu.. J'ai quelques idées encore pour la suite alors continuer à commenter et me donner votre avis
> 
> Merci pour les kudos et de la suivre!! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu! C'est depuis très récemment que j'ai apprécié ce couple et c'est pourquoi j'ai pensé à écrire une fiction. 
> 
> Il y en a très peu et c'est bien dommage car il y a du potentiel!
> 
> Merci de me dire ce que vous en pensez! Je publierai la suite dans la semaine.


End file.
